


A Mentor's Final Gift

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [4]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Violence, ceremonial rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud faces his Mentor's final test in the wastes outside of Yharnam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one, it let me go into some of the intricacies of how the Crows of this AU conduct themselves.  
> Everything is edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr, he's also the one who helps me hash out some of the details regarding this AU. This was also titled by him.

The grey light of predawn washed the deserted land around Cloud in dull tones, what little colour there was muted to shades of what they would be in the morning light. He moved cautiously through the open area, senses keenly trained upon his surroundings; he was both the hunter and the prey here, one wrong move would result in his demise.

The grass spread out around Cloud, covering the ground and concealing any traces of the other that prowled the area. Cloud twisted suddenly, turning in the direction of the sudden sound of crunching grass.

He continued to sweep his gaze across the area, looking for any sign of the other, he couldn’t allow himself to be taken down by his opponent. He stilled as the hairs on the back of his neck rose; the other would make their move soon.

He steadied his breathing; calming the twinge of unease that had started to make itself known, adjusting the sweaty grip he had upon his weapons. If all went well, then he would never have to use these blades again.

That wasn’t important then, what was important was that he move… now.

He dodged right, turning his body to face his attacker. Their weapons were similar in size to Cloud’s, though they were thicker than his own blades. They also had a long hollow section running up the middle of the blade, seemingly filled with some sort of vicious liquid.

He needed to be cautious, his opponent was far more dangerous than any he had ever faced. He couldn’t allow the other to land too many hits on him, the vicious liquid was poisonous and Cloud knew that it was one of the weapon’s most dangerous quality.

The two circled each other, observing the other and watching for the other to make their first move. Studying the other’s movements informed him that the other favoured their left side, indicating some kind of injury.

Cloud could take advantage of that little bit of information.

The two moved suddenly, darting at each other quickly. Sharp blades clashed as the two slashed and stabbed into whatever soft, vulnerable area they could reach.

The two continued clashing for several minutes until Cloud, with his younger more flexible body was able to slam his elbow into the other’s favoured side. The force of the blow forced the air from the elder’s lungs.

Before the other could try to get the air back into their lungs, Cloud drove his blade into the flesh on the underside of their jaw. He forced the weapon as deep as he could into the elder before twisting the weapon, further tearing the flesh and widening the wound.

As he twisted the first blade, he drove the second through their clothing into the muscles of their back, twisting the blade before he pulled both from the elder’s body. The body of the elder fell to the ground with a thump, remaining crumbled in a growing pool of blood.

Cloud knelt next to the body, swiftly turning it over and cutting the throat with his blades just to ensure that the other was actually dead. Once he was sure that the elder was dead he set about collecting his prize.

His mentor now lay dead before he and he had somethings to collect.

First was the ancient weapon; the Blade of Mercy, the two thick blades that clicked together to make a longer singular blade. The blades were thicker in the blade and had a hollow section running along the length of the blade filled with a vicious poisonous liquid that would enter the body when the blade made contact with their targets.

Then came the feathers that every crow kept on their person; the white crow feathers, each crow carried five feathers with them, that could only be threaded into their cloaks after completing an out of the ordinary task. His mentor had one white feather threaded into the top of his cloak.

He took out the threaded feather and placed it back into its storage box with the other four feathers, storing them inside his own cloak before shifting away from his mentor’s corpse. He needed to find a good place to bury the elder crow.

After finding a place to bury his mentor, he placed the other into the freshly dug after wrapping the black feather cloak tightly around their form. He did one more thing before burying his mentor; he lifted the faded leather crow beak mask from the other’s face before replacing it with a plainer, death mask. He slid his apprentice mask from his face and placing the crow beak mask upon his face.

With everything set in order he buried his mentor under a bare dying tree in the barren wasteland outside of Yharnam, he carved a small depiction of a crow into the bark of the tree and turned to return to Yharnam.

He had passed his final test and was now free to work for whoever he wished.


End file.
